Un jour, Fili sera un guerrier
by LoufocaLaeti
Summary: Une journée dans la vie de Fili avant qu'il ne devienne ce guerrier qu'on lui connaît, une journée d'entraînement à la dure face à Dwalin, une journée d'entraînement où Kili lui sert un peu de cobaye. OS


**Le Hobbit**

**Personnage: **Fili

**Rated**: K; tous les lecteurs

**Disclamer**: Rien ne m'appartiens, je ne suis pas payer pour écrire ou publier cette histoire. Tout appartient à notre fabuleux J.R.R Tolkien, ainsi qu'à sa descendance ! Par contre pour l'apparence, j'ai plutôt pris sur le film même si je ne le décris pas réellement dans cet OS.

**Note de l'auteur**: J'ai voulu créer un OS racontant un entraînement de Fili, avant qu'il ne soit le guerrier que l'on connait. Thorin est dure, mais c'est pour son bien.

* * *

**Un jour Fili sera un guerrier**

Au crépuscule du matin, dans les montagnes bleu, dans un village d'homme et de nains, retentissait le bruit d'épée. Deux nains s'entraîner, l'un était jeune et l'autre était beaucoup plus âgé. Le plus âgé des deux frappa un grand coup ce qui fit trébucher le plus jeune, délaissant son épée. Allonger au sol, l'épée de son mentor pointer à sa gorge, il avala difficilement sa salive. Il avait encore échoué, il l'avait encore déçu.

« Tu n'es pas assez rapide, pas assez malin Fili. Est-ce là l'image que tu veux donner au peuple nain ? » Dit son mentor.

« Je suis désoler mon oncle, vraiment. Je fais tout mon possible. » Répondit Fili les yeux baisser vers la pointe de l'épée.

« Pas assez apparemment » dit sèchement Thorin relevant son épée et la plaça sur sa ceinture de fourreau. « Je vais à la forge, tu resteras ici à t'entraîner avec ce mannequin jusqu'à ce que je vienne te chercher, compris ? » S'exclama Thorin, bien que ce qu'il venait dire était plus une affirmation qu'une question.

Sans un mot et sans un regard pour son neveu, il partit en direction de la forge. Fili soupira, toute cette pression l'épuiser, le don qu'il avait de s'acharner sur lui était pesant. Il enviait souvent, trop souvent à son goût, son frère Kili. La pression, l'acharnement, la force de son oncle n'était pas la même avec lui, c'était moins dur bien qu'il soit tout de même entraîner comme un guerrier, tout comme lui. Alors qu'il se releva, il ramassa son épée et se mit à frapper de toutes ces forces le mannequin, durant une bonne partie de la matinée. Il avait de multiples armes à sa disposition et il devait s'entraîner avec chacune d'entre elle, aussi longtemps que possible et aussi durement.

Il frappa avec acharnement, Dwalin était là à le regarder, à le surveiller comme s'il allait s'enfuir. Thorin l'avait envoyait pour le surveiller, n'avait-il donc aucune confiance en lui ? Était-il si nul que ça, si imprudent, si imprévisible ? Dwalin le toiser de là où il se tenait, assis sur une chaise à côté des autres armes à manier.

« Tu vas finir par perdre tout tes kilos en trop si tu continu comme ça » s'exclama une voix rieuse derrière lui.

« Ah, mon frère ! Tu es venu admirer mes piètres compétences ? » Dit-il avec sarcasme.

Dwalin avec un air mécontent, les mains posé sur chaque bras. Fili planta son épée dans le sol avec fermeté et planta son regard dans celui de son frère. En temps normal celui-ci devait être à la forge et non aux camps d'entraînements.

« Tu n'es pas censé être à la forge avec notre oncle ? S'il apprend que tu es ici, il va t'écharper. » Dit-il, Kili haussa les épaules.

« Peut-être. Mais disons que lorsqu'il m'a appris que tu ne saurais pas avec nous pour le déjeuner et surement le dîner, je me suis inquiéter. » S'exclama Kili en prenant un bouclier. « Entraîne toi sur moi, le mannequin ne te mènera pas très loin. »

Fili fronça les sourcils, le voyant hésiter Kili ajouta :

« C'est dommage que tu hésites parce que dans ma poche j'ai du pain et du porc, je pensais te les donner mais si tu ne veux pas que je t'aide… » Il laissa sa phrase en suspend laissant son frère réagir.

Fili prit possession de son épée et frappa à grand coup sur son frère, bouclier levé, il amassa les coups des plus faibles au plus violents, il se déplaça, trébucha, se releva, se protégea. Fili frappait sans que cela ne soit trop violent et pourtant son frère l'inciter, il avait simplement peur de le blesser. Dwalin gardait une expression dure, surveiller ces deux morveux avait était une tache qu'il avait acquise bien des années auparavant et plus ils grandissaient et plus la tâche se relever difficile, il s'était attachait à eux mais ils ne tenaient jamais en place, ils étaient très turbulent, toujours à embêter les autres. Ils les avaient vu tout bébé, gazouiller, à quatre pattes, se tenir debout pour la première fois, tomber pour se relever, pleurer, crier, faire des bêtises, dessiner sur le visage de leur oncle lors de sa sieste, faire tomber leur assiette au sol disant que c'était l'autre, se battre avec la nourriture, voler les affaires personnelle de leur oncle, cacher les épées de la compagnie de ce dernier, faire porter le chapeau de leur plus grosse bêtise à Ori, tâcher d'encre les parchemins, casser, brûler, tenir et manier pour la première fois une arme, s'entraîner, se faire engueule, se faire punir… c'était une chose à laquelle il s'était habitué, il les avaient vu dans bien des situations. Et aujourd'hui Fili s'entraîner encore et encore, mais cette fois-ci ce fut avec l'aide de son frère, se portant volontaire pour être son cobaye.

« Je ne veux pas te contrarier Fili, mais tu me frappe comme une fille » le taquina Kili

Un coup de poing s'abattait sur le visage de Kili, il l'avait bien cherché. Il n'était pas une fille, loin de là. De son autre main, Kili massa son visage à l'endroit où il avait reçu le coup, il rigolait.

«Eh bien voilà ! » S'exclama Kili « Si ça peut t'aider à être plus hargneux, tu te souviens du jour où tu t'es fait engueuler pour avoir soit disant mit de la colle dans les placards de Thorin, et bien c'était moi » Dit-il en rigolant, mettant son bouclier face à lui.

Fili frappa à un grand coup de rage, il fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait pas osé ? Il avait était puni durant une semaine à nettoyer les bottes sale et bouseuse de l'armée nains et n'avait le repas que le soir, rien la journée. Bien qu'il s'en était douté, mais n'avait jamais rien pu prouver. Après tout, il était petit à cette époque, un innocent enfant nains, d'aucun n'aurait douté que c'était lui ou même Ori, trop gentil, trop doux pour ça.

« C'est moi qui avait fait fuir les poneys de leur enclos quand tu devais les surveiller » s'exclama à nouveau Kili pour énerver son frère.

Cette fois ci, ce n'est pas avec l'épée qui le frappa, mais avec la masse qu'il venait de prendre. A cette vue, Kili écarquillait les yeux montrant ainsi sa surprise. Il frappait, frappait, frappait et frappait encore et toujours avec une telle force qu'il s'en surprenait lui-même. Kili, malgré sa surprise continuait de lui faire savoir tant de chose auxquelles son frère avait était puni par sa faute ce qui arracha un petit sourire à Dwalin qui les observer encore et toujours.

**O**

Thorin était à la forge, sal et en sueur, a frappé avec une masse sur le fer encore rouge. L'heure du repas était déjà passer et Kili n'était toujours pas de retour et pourtant il savait qu'il devait travailler à forge, c'était une obligation sauf si Thorin lui disait qu'il devait s'entraîner. Mais c'était plus souvent Fili que Kili. Kili s'entraîner aussi durement, mais c'était une tout autre histoire. Il s'entraîner après le travail avec Ori, souvent par Gloin, Balin ou même Dori. Balin travailler souvent avec Thorin à la forge, il était un de ces plus fidèle ami avec Dwalin, bien qu'il avait avec lui beaucoup d'amis nains fidèle mais il avait une confiance aveugle en eux d'eux. Sortant de ces pensées.

« As-tu vu Kili, Balin ? » Demanda Thorin à son ami et collège de travail.

« Il me semble l'avoir vu aux cuisines lors du déjeuner, ils se préparer un sandwich au porc. Puis il est partit en direction des camps d'entraînements, je crois. » Dit Balin

« Maudit soit ces morveux, il n'écouterons donc jamais ! » S'exclama Thorin.

« Je ne pense pas, non » Rit Balin malgré lui

**O**

Kili servait toujours de cobaye pour son grand frère, Fili. Ce dernier n'avait de cesse de manier les armes sur Kili, aussi différente les unes comme les autres. L'épée, la masse, la hache, l'arc, la masse d'arme, le fléau d'arme, la bardiche, la lance et tant d'autres armes qui lui passer par la main. Ce beau spectacle amuser beaucoup Dwalin, pour une fois Kili recevez une correction de son frère et pas de Thorin, ça l'amusait même fut surpris à bien des moments, ne s'attendant jamais à ce qu'il change si vite d'arme ou même à en manier deux différentes en même temps

« Tu sais, si ce soir je rentre en morceaux faudra bien que je me venge un jour ou l'autre » dit Kili derrière son bouclier

« Et ? » demanda Fii, qui frappait encore et encore avec la masse d'arme.

«Si un jour, je viens à me venger, il ne faudra pas que tu riposte » ria-t-il

« Tu plaisante j'espère ! Je ne vais pas me laisser faire par un mioche de cinq ans plus jeune que moi. » Grogna-t-il entre ces dents, il cogna son frère qui se protégea avec son bouclier bien amocher.

« Pourquoi pas ? Ça serait drôle ! » Fili cogna une nouvelle fois, le bouclier de Kili interpella le coup. Ce dernier se redressa « Et puis, tu es le prince héritier de Durin, tu n'es plus en âge pour ce genre de jeux. » Fili s'arrêta, fronçant les sourcils. Kili reprit. « Et tu n'auras plus le temps de convoité les jolies et jeunes naines, tu vas finir comme ce cher vieux Dwalin, impassible, gâteux et sans état d'âme, quoi que techniquement parlant, il a une âme et un cœur. Tu seras aussi dure que la pierre, aussi morose que Thorin. Hm laisse-moi les jolies naines et les blagues et toi reste du coin des vieux fripé… » Dit-il avec amusement, sans pour autant finir ce qu'il avait à dire

Il tomba à terre, n'ayant pas vu venir le coup de masse d'arme s'abattre sur sa poitrine, ayant baissé le bouclier pour mieux voir l'expression d'agacement de son frère. Ça n'avait pas loupé, il l'avait agaçait. Dwalin, de son côté, grogné. Allongé sur l'herbe chaude, les yeux clos, Kili grimacer. Le coup n'avait pas était de tout gentillesse et cela fit plaisir à Dwalin, se faire insulter de vieux gâteux et fripé n'était pas quelque chose qu'il appréciait, bien que ça ne le surprenait pas venant de Kili. Un sourire victorieux accroché aux lèvres, Fili s'approcha de son frère, se baissa un peu, la masse d'arme toujours en main et dit.

« Toujours en vie, mon frère ? »

« Oui, ça va aller » répondit Kili en ouvrant les yeux.

« Dommage ! » s'exclama narquoisement l'aîné, ce qui extirpa un sourire à son frère.

« Fili ! Kili ! » Cria une voix dure

Fili se retourna pour apercevoir Thorin, tandis que Kili se relevait gardant une main sur sa poitrine, la douleur était encore présente. Leur oncle avança à grand pas malgré sa corpulence, sa petite taille de nain. Le visage envahis par la colère, il leurs fit face comme il le faisait à chaque fois qu'il était mécontent. Les regardant tour à tour, il ne put réprimer un soupir. L'un se masser douloureusement la poitrine, avec encore une pointe de douleur, Fili n'y avait pas était de main morte. Ce dernier était en sueurs, montrant ainsi qu'il ne s'était pas tourner les pouces depuis que son oncle l'avait laissé à son entraînement. Trempé de sueur, sa chemise médiévale lui collait sur la peau. Thorin fit un signe de tête à Kili pour qu'il le suive, mais ce dernier fronça les sourcils et ne bougea point.

« Laisse dont ton frère s'entraîner, ta place est à la forge, avec moi » Dit-il à Kili avant de se tourner vers Fili « Tu vas continuer à t'entraîner avec Dwalin, ça évitera que tu n'amoche ton frère, ta mère ne serait pas de cet avis » Dit-il avec une once d'amusement tout en restant sérieux « Il va t'aider à t'entraîner, au moins tu apprendras plusieurs technique de défense et d'attaque avec lui, fais-moi confiance. »

Un regard envers son ami Dwalin, il partit avec Kili pour le reste de la journée. Kili s'était Thorin n'était jamais tâche facile bien qu'il l'adorait. Du côté de Fili et de Dwalin, l'entraînement se faisait plus dur que lorsque c'était avec son frère. Dwalin agissait alors que Kili ne faisait que figure de cobaye, Fili attaqué sans que son frère ne riposte pour son plus grand bien. Alors qu'avec Dwalin, c'était une tout autre histoire. Il était féroce, c'était un guerrier. Il attaquer, souvent avec deux armes, les changer sans que Fili ne s'en aperçoive, trop occuper à se protéger de l'une pour remarquer le changement d'arme.

**O**

Le bruit des armes retentissait même dans les halls, les couloirs, les chambres et les cuisines. Dwalin ne laissait aucune seconde de répit à Fili, il avait à peine touché au sandwich que son frère lui avait ramené, malgré sa faim et sa soif grandissante. A l'intérieur, c'était l'heure du repas. Le bruit des armes retentissait dans la pièce. Alors que Balin, Thorin, Kili et Dis mangeait tranquillement, dehors se trouvait Dwalin et Fili, à travailler, à s'entraîner, à s'acharner sur l'autre. Dis n'accepter pas très clairement l'agissement de son frère, bien qu'elle le lui ai laissé l'éducation de ces enfants, l'apprentissage, le savoir, la sagesse, la conduite et tant d'autre chose qu'un enfant nains devait savoir, un enfant de la ligné de Durin. Elle était une femme et ne pouvait leurs apprendre ce genre de chose, elle n'était pas un homme, elle n'aurait pu leurs apprendre à manier une épée bien qu'enfant elle ne jouait qu'avec ça. Le regard inquiet, elle captiva la fenêtre et écouta d'une oreille la journée de son cadet pendant que son aîné s'acharner à l'entraînement, sans rien dans l'estomac.

« Dís, Dís tu m'écoutes ?! » s'exclama-t-il

« Hum oui, je t'écoute, tu disais Thorin ? » Répondit-elle

« Tu ne m'écoutais pas » sourit-il « Fili n'est plus un enfant, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour lui. »

« Je suis une mère, Thorin, je m'inquiéterais toujours pour eux. » S'exclama Dís

« Crois-moi cher sœur, tout ce que je fais est pour son bien. Un jour il me remerciera, tu me remercieras. Pour l'heure, mangeons » S'exclama t'il

Un silence de plomb s'installa tout d'un coup dans la pièce, Kili se sentait tout d'un coup mal à l'aise. C'était rare d'être témoin de ce genre de scène entre Thorin et Dìs, la plupart du temps ils avaient ce genre de discutions, de dispute, de conflit dans le bureau de Thorin. Parce que soit Dìs débarquer dans son bureau soit, Thorin étant irrité faisait appel à Dwalin ou Balin pour que sa sœur vienne le voir. Ainsi Kili se sentait mal à l'aise, contrairement à Balin qui en avait pris l'habitude, les connaissant depuis leurs plus jeunes âges. Dìs ne disait rien, mais n'en pensant pas moins.

**O**

Dwalin était un guerrier affirmé, il le savait et le disait fièrement. Et c'est ce qu'il faisait craindre un peu Fili, il n'avait pas à faire à une mauviette. Mais il préféré que ce soit ainsi, il ne pouvait que s'amélioré en étant face à un nains baraquer, fort et puissant. C'était un guerrier dans l'âme, il avait le don pour manier les armes et abattre ces ennemis. C'était un dangereux ennemis et un puissant allié. Vaut mieux l'avoir de notre côté, étais-ce ce que tout le monde se disait.

Epée d'une main, bouclier de l'autre, Fili se défendait du mieux que possible. Dwalin n'était armé que de masse d'arme et hache bien aiguisé. Un bouclier ? A quoi lui servirait-il, il était bien assez fort pour contrer ces coups, trop rusé, trop doué et trop futé face à ce jeune nain de la ligné de Durin. Ce jeune nain encore en apprentissage pour devenir un vrai guerrier. Il se défendait, il attaquait autant qu'il pouvait et aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Il ne connaissait pas Erebor, mais il savait qu'il devait se battre pour, il ne pouvait pas savoir de lui-même n'ayant jamais vécu la bas. Mais les comptines des vieux nains, la nostalgie de sa mère, le courage, la volonté et la vengeance qu'exprimer Thorin ne faisait qu'exprimer en Fili, une certaine loyauté et fierté envers Erebor, envers son oncle et la ligné a laquelle il faisait partit, Durin. Alors pour qu'un jour ils ne reconquérisse Erebor et se venge de Smaug, il devait être un guerrier. S'il voulait survivre face à un Warg ou un orque, il devait savoir manier et se servir d'une épée, d'une hache, d'une masse d'arme, d'un bouclier, et bien d'autres armes dont il pourrait trouver l'utilité. Il devait être un nain et un guerrier affirmé, rien de plus ne comptait à présent pour Thorin, pour Fili même si le rituelle de son oncle était dure, il devait supporter. Qu'importe ce que disait sa conscience, qu'importe que ces muscles se contracter, qu'importe qu'il ne sentait plus ces bras, ces jambes. Il devait supporter quoi qu'il se dise, quoi qu'il ressentait mentalement et physiquement.

C'est à ce moment là qu'il prit un coup, projetant son bouclier à quelques mètres de lui. Dans un excès de rage, Dwalin élança sa hache sur Fili qui intercepta le coup avec son épée, il tenta de toute ces forces de poussé la hache avec son épée. Trop difficile. Dwalin était trop fort. Fili fit trébuché un peu Dwalin en donnant un coup de pied sous un de ces genoux, une jambe à terre et l'autre plier. Il porta un coup violant de masse d'arme au jeune nain, sur la poitrine. Il fut propulsé sur le sol humide, la respiration saccadé, une douleur cuisante à la poitrine. L'épée à quelques centimètres de lui, il se massa la poitrine afin d'allégé la douleur tout en regardant le ciel étoilé, essayant de reprendre sa respiration. Dwalin apparût à sa vision, la hache posté à quelques centimètres de sa gorge.

« Là, tu serais mort petit » Fit-il

« Ouais » répondit Fili dans un souffle, la main toujours posé sur la poitrine « Je serais mort »

« Un jour, tu seras un grand guerrier petit, pour l'heure il faut t'entraîner encore et encore, tant tu le peux. » Il le scuta et souria narquoisement. « Vous me rappelez moi a votre âge, aussi combattant, courageux et un peu sauvage. Un jour viendra où vous serez à ma place, à entraîner un jeune nain idiot » Il déposa sa hache au sol, tendant la main vers Fili. Il se releva.

« Croyez-le vous ? Thorin n'as pas l'air de cet avis. Je suis pas assez rapide, pas assez rusé selon lui » Dit-il l'air sombre

« Avec le temps, vous y arriverai » Répondit Dwalin en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule « Votre oncle est fier de vous, de votre courage, votre énergie, votre détermination, votre foi. Vous vous acharnez comme jamais je n'ai vu nain à faire aux entraînements» Il fit une pause, le regardant à mi sourire. « Allez, nous devrions reprendre. »

« C'est inutile » Fit une voix à quelques mètres d'eux, ils se retournèrent pour reconnaître Thorin. « C'est terminé pour aujourd'hui, tu t'es assez entraîner, tu reprendras demain matin avant de travailler un peu à la forge. Il reste de quoi manger, allez-y sinon Dìs risque de s'inquiéter de plus belle »

Ramassant paisiblement le bouclier et les armes au sol, Thorin réfléchissait. Fili devait avoir un entraînement plus intensif, qui sait quand il aura a affronter le monde extérieur, quand il combattrait pour la première fois un vrai ennemi, quand il tuerait un orque, quand il trancherait une tête et la poserait sur un piquet, quand il aura à faire à un warg, quand il partirait à l'aventure. Il semblerait que ce futur soit bien proche, il le sentait ne sachant pas vraiment pourquoi. Un jour Filli se tiendrait à ces côtés, fort et fier, tel un guerrier prêt à tué pour protéger sa vie, pour protégé celle de ceux qui seront ces frères d'armes, sa famille. Un jour il deviendrait grand et honorable, respecter de tous, un Prince digne de ce nom, comme il l'était, lui Thorin. Il était fier de lui, fier de Kili, fier d'eux. Et son frère le rejoindrait plus vite que toute personne ne soupçonnerait, ils seront fort et brillant, vif et rapide. Digne de faire partit de la compagnie de Thorin et cie pour partir à l'aventure, un jour peut être, un jour surement.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu mon OS, j'espère qu'il vous a plu.

S'il reste des incohérences ou des fautes ou quelconque, dite le moi, on ne peux pas tout voir même en relisant à plusieurs reprise.

Dite-moi ce que vous en pensez, soyez sincère et constructifs :)

Des bisous,


End file.
